It is sometimes necessary to couple together fuel conduits to transfer fuel from a source to a receiving vessel. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has promulgated regulations regarding the safe transfer of fuel via conduits in the aerospace industry. In order to meet some of these regulations, fuel transfer conduits may be structured as a “tube within a tube,” often referred to as a “shrouded conduit,” which effectively provides a double-walled conduit for containment of the fuel. In use, the fuel flows in the inner tube, or primary fuel conduit, and the annular space between the inner and outer conduits provides a leak detection zone.
Leak detection at a junction between two conduits is often important, especially when the fluid in the conduits is combustible, highly valuable, or a toxic or hazardous substance. Accordingly, technologies for leak prevention and detection of leaks at a junction between two conduits are important in certain industries and in certain fluid transfer operations.